Meeting the kid- the cat
by Schnubbel166
Summary: JJ and Yuri have been together for a few weeks now. And since JJ visits Yuri during the off-season, it's the perfect opportunity for him and Potya to finally meet.


_Hello :)_

_I've been thinking about, how a meeting between JJ and Potya would work for some time now. So, I decided to write it down :)_

_The story takes place several years after the canon events. Yuri is around 20 and JJ 24. Both of them have been working on their crushes for each other for some time and now, they are together, still working out some things._

_I really hope you like it and would be immensely thankful for your feedback :)_

_But now, enjoy the read :)_

* * *

_Meeting the kid… the cat_

Potya was a cat, which, in conclusion, meant, that she owned the flat. Every single surface, every single corner and every spot just ridiculously tiny enough to fit into. Sometimes, Yuri wondered how she managed to sleep fitfully in some places he had already found her in. And while Potya was a little possessive of the place they lived in, she was also suspicious of strangers invading their place. He hadn't met many people she liked. She loved him all the more, which worried Yuri a little, when JJ got off the plane and gave him a tight hug outside the airport.

It had gotten chilly in the last few days and Yuri was bundled up, up to the nose. JJ smiled down at him fondly. "It's nice seeing you again, kitten." He said affectionately, having to hold back to not kiss Yuri right there and then in front of dozens and dozens of people. Yuri saw his boyfriend restraining himself and couldn't help himself but be immensely grateful. Yes, they were international figure skating stars, but that didn't mean, that all the hate in the world had stopped. He also liked to think of his and JJ's relationship as something private and only theirs. Away from the prying eye of the public.

"Come on, you big ass dork." He mumbled, tugged discretely on the Canadian's hand and pulled him to the cab, waiting for them. In the backseat of the taxi, JJ took Yuri's hand with a soft smile. "I missed you." He whispered honestly and Yuri felt his heart melting, deciding to cherish the warmth for now, because that could be taken from him in no time, if Potya decided to dislike JJ. "To hell with it." Yuri huffed and pulled JJ into a swift kiss. The driver payed them no mind, listening to the soft voices coming from the radio.

JJ sighed happily against Yuri's lips, making a protesting sound, when Yuri pulled back. Yuri shook his head, suppressing a laugh, couldn't however fight the small smirk. "We'll be there soon." He promised and JJ nodded. "Good." He stated and pulled Yuri into his side, burying his face in Yuri's hair.

They reached the building Yuri's apartment was in, in no time and got out of the car, after paying the driver, getting JJ's luggage out afterwards. The trees on the sidewalk were getting brown, red and yellow. Since it was still fairly early, frost was clinging to the leaves, hanging low. JJ had to duck his head and Yuri chuckled quietly. He stopped however, when they stopped before the front door.

JJ gave him a puzzled look. "You're okay?" He asked with raised eyebrows, worry clear in his voice. "Yes, uhm… You know I have a cat, right?" JJ nodded. "Potya." – "Right… well, Potya doesn't really like meeting new people, you know? She is… not territorial uh, but she doesn't like strangers in her place."

"Her place?" There was a smile tugging at the corner of JJ's mouth. Yuri hit his shoulder lightly. "I mean it, asshole. Just, don't act too… loud or obnoxious."

"Aw, I'm hurt kitten. You really think I would act poorly around your baby." Yuri frowned at that and dug his keys out of his jacket pocket. "Forget it Leroy." He grumbled, but JJ caught his arm and looked at him. Gentler now. A warm smile was on his face, eyes soft as he peered down at Yuri. "Hey. I didn't mean it. I know how much she means to you." JJ said conciliatory. Then he scratched the back of his neck, letting out a small, nervous laugh. "I'm actually a little nervous, you know?"

Yuri looked at him a little surprised. "You're nervous?" JJ shrugged. "This is going to sound ridiculous, but it's like, _meeting the kids _of your new partner. Scary, really, because, it's going to be hard living up to their standards."

Now Yuri gave out a small laugh. "Do you have experience in that department?" He asked, more meant as a joke, but nearly choked on his laugh, when JJ turned red, up to the tips of his ears. "Well…" He mumbled and Yuri stared at him dumbfounded. They walked up the stairways. JJ had gotten awfully quiet. "You can tell me about it later?" Yuri suggested, giving JJ the opportunity to back out, because they both had their pasts and they didn't have to tell each other anything, if they were unwilling.

"I-I can do that." JJ replied and gave Yuri an awkward smile. They emerged the floor Yuri's apartment was on and they stopped, again, in front of the entrance. "Ready?" Yuri asked and JJ nodded. "As ready as I can get." Sharing another look, Yuri unlocked the door. The entryway was dipped into a dim light, so Yuri switched on the light. Wordlessly they entered, toeing out of their shoes. Yuri took JJ's jacket and hung it next to his coat into the small closet next to the door, while JJ took in his surroundings. "Come on." He took JJ's hand and let him through the short entryway into the living room and passing directly through to the bathroom.

They washed their hands, before returning to the living room, startling Potya from her slumber on the sofa. Her eyes widened and JJ froze on the spot, staring right back, before she scrambled off the sofa and hurried out of the room with a few hisses and growls. JJ looked at the spot Potya had been curled in on only moments ago, eyes wandering to Yuri. A mixture of guilt, panic and concern on his face. Yuri smiled lightly at his boyfriend and his open display of caring.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" – "It's fine JJ, really. She just didn't expect you, that's all. A bad start, but we'll manage." JJ nodded hesitantly and Yuri shook his head, grabbing JJ by the shoulders and pulling him into a deep kiss to calm his startled favorite Canadian down. He nipped at JJ's bottom lip gently and earned a satisfied groan from JJ, before pulling back again, smirking slightly. "We'll have enough time for that later."

"Oh Yuri, you'll be the death of me." He mumbled in defeat and followed Yuri to the sofa, cuddling up next to him, pulling him into his arms. Yuri pillowed his head on JJ's chest. "Your flat looks like I imagined it." He said and Yuri looked up at him shortly. "Really?" – "Uhu." JJ told him about what he had thought Yuri's flat would look like and then they talked about skating for a little while and about JJ's family, about Victor and Yuri's upcoming adoption of a child. Which lead then back to JJ's comment earlier.

"Uhm, so… It's… I don't know." JJ mumbled when the topic came up again. Yuri felt himself and JJ both get uncomfortable. "You don't have to say anything."

"But, I think, I want you to know." JJ sighed. "After I broke up with Isabella, I was a little lost, to be honest. I had never been with anyone else back then, even though I already knew I liked you, I still had to come clean to myself about it. So, I was aimless for some time. Until I met this… older woman." Yuri refrained from showing his reaction to that, and there was a question burning on the tip of his tongue. "Not much older, nine years. Okay, uhm… I… she had kids already and we didn't want anyone to know about our relationship, until I had met them, I was about as nervous then, as I was meeting Potya." JJ chuckled nervously.

"We never made it public though. Kept pushing it back, telling ourselves we would, even after I had met her kids. It didn't work out in the end." He explained and Yuri felt, like there was something else JJ wanted to talk about. "You want to make it public?" Yuri guessed, glancing up at JJ. JJ looked back at him. "I know, what we have is still fresh, but I… Yuri, I love you and if you still want to wait to go public, I understand."

Yuri turned in JJ's arms to him, to look into his eyes. A tiny knit between his eyebrows. "You love me?" He whispered. Red started crawling up JJ's cheeks, up to the tops of his ears and down his neck. "That was probably too soon, but you needed to kno- hm…" Yuri interrupted him by pressing his lips against the other man's. Soft, growing more urgent with every second. Pupils blown wide, pushing the green irises into a thin line around it. Yuri smiled at him. It was soft and JJ had no recollection of such a soft smile in a very long time, directed at him.

"Not too soon… asshole." Yuri mumbled and leaned back, blush forming on his cheeks. JJ's face split into a grin. "You love me too?" He exclaimed, more stating the fact really, while making it sound like a question at the same time. Yuri avoided looking at JJ, while mumbling out a "_Yes_". JJ brushed some hair out of Yuri's face and gently stroked along his jawline, cupping Yuri's cheeks gently to pull him in close for another kiss. Chaste, innocent, tender.

They wordlessly agreed to not talk about it further. They still had time. Instead, Yuri sent JJ to take a shower, to wash away his flight, while preparing something to eat for them.

The day was filled with them cuddling on the sofa and watching movies. Old ones, new ones, bad ones. JJ seemed to know a fact about most of them and made Yuri laugh about one or the other. "You're a huge nerd." Yuri then mumbled. JJ grinned lopsidedly. "Maybe a little." He admitted.

By the time dinner rolled around, JJ remembered something and jumped up. "Wait a minute." Yuri looked at him a little confused, while JJ went to open his bag, pulling out a slightly crumpled plastic bag. "You told me about how Otabek had ruined Potya with Kazakh cat-treats, for Russian ones." He held up the bag, showing off a cat sleeping atop a maple leaf on the front. "I thought, maybe she'll like Canadian ones."

"With maple syrup?" Yuri asked teasingly. JJ's eyes widened, before he huffed out a laugh. "No, Plisetsky. Without maple syrup." The blonde smirked and got up from the couch, stretching. "Well, you can try your luck." He took a few steps in the general direction of his bedroom. "Wha-what are you doing?" JJ asked. Yuri looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Getting Potya. I'd like to introduce you to each other properly." He replied, pushing back his hair. "Oh." JJ mumbled and Yuri smiled slightly. "Don't worry." He said and simply left the room to get Potya.

JJ stood there, unsure of what to do. It wasn't long before Yuri emerged back from his room, mumbling into his cat's ears softly. He spoke Russian and JJ didn't understand, but Potya relaxed a little in Yuri's arms and focused her bright eyes on him. Staring him into the ground suspiciously. He was afraid, but Yuri nodded at him reassuringly.

"Open the bag and put some on her cat tree there." He pointed at it in the corner of the room. JJ nodded and opened the bag, as instructed, before retreating slowly to put the treats on the small plateau on top of the tree. Yuri carried Potya over to let her take in the scent of it. She started to wiggle, and Yuri put her down. She seemed to be conflicted, eyes flicking from the cat treats, to JJ, to the bedroom door and back again. Then, she turned around and hurried into the bedroom, throwing a glance back, more curious now.

Questioningly, JJ looked over at Yuri, who smiled at him brightly and threw himself into his arms. "There is a high chance, that she likes you." He exclaimed and beamed at JJ. "Otabek got that curious glance the… uhm, fourth or fifth he was here. She is already warming up to you."

"Are you sure? To me, it looked a lot, like she was fleeing again." JJ mumbled. Yuri shook his head. "Believe me, just wait a little." He persuaded JJ into yet another kiss. "I know that you can be patient." Yuri breathed against JJ's lips, before JJ hoisted him up. Yuri wrapped his legs around JJ, grinning. "Right now, there's none left."

"Well then…" Yuri purred, grinning up at his boyfriend and batting his eyelashes. JJ pressed his lips against Yuri's, muffling the latter's quiet laughter.

»»««

It was late, perhaps the early morning hours. JJ couldn't tell when he jolted up in Yuri's bed, waking up from a nightmare. He panted, before settling back in the pillows. "JJ…" Yuri croaked out sleepy, eyes still closed. "What's wrong?" JJ pulled Yuri to his side again, kissing his cheek swiftly. "I'm fine baby. Just a nightmare." He reassured him and the blonde nodded, head resting on JJ's bicep. "'Kay."

"Love you." And with that, Yuri was sleeping, and JJ's heart was fluttering inside his chest wildly. "I love you too." He whispered back. The room was dark, only the light of a car brightening the room occasionally.

JJ was almost contended to go back to sleep, when he saw tiny, soft paws balanced on the edge of the mattress. Slow, very, very slow, JJ turned slightly, to see Potya balancing on her hint legs to look up the bed. Her eyes studied him intently. They looked at each other quietly and for a moment that stretched and stretched. Potya meowed softly, nudging his hand with her nose softly, before lowering back to the ground. She wandered to her little nest of blankets in a chair next to Yuri's wardrobe, jumped up onto it and curled in on herself. Fluffy tail covering her face.

He watched dumbfounded. Blinking a few times, confused as to what had just happened. After a few minutes though, happiness bubbled up inside of him and he flashed her a wide smile. Without teeth, he didn't want her to feel threatened. "I like you too." He whispered. Potya started purring and he fell asleep, a smile on his lips.

»»««

In the morning, JJ woke up from a weight on his chest. Irritated, he wanted to brush it away, stopped short in his motions however, when he caught a glimpse of grey and white fur. Yuri leaned against the head of the bed, cell phone in hand, checking his social media. He looked up, when he noticed, that JJ was awake, a wide smile on his face.

"Jean-Jacques Leroy, I love and hate you at the same time. All the treats on the cat tree are gone and so is half the content of the bag I found this morning next to the coffee table." Yuri stated and shook his head. "Also, you're Potya's favorite human from now on probably." JJ blinked at him a few times, processing the informations Yuri had just provided him with. "Oh my god, is she going to be okay?" He asked worriedly, when the words sunk in.

Yuri waved his concerns away. "Yes, don't worry. Same thing happened with Beka's treats. She is robust enough."

JJ sighed in relieve and looked at the curled-up cat on his chest, sleeping deeply. That was the moment he decided, he would have to spend the day in bed, if Potya didn't wake up sooner. Yuri laughed our loud, when JJ told him.

»»««

"Hey kitten." JJ greeted Yuri, when he got a skype call from the Russian, weeks after he had visited him. "Hey Leroy." Yuri answered smoothly. "I have a question." Yuri continued and JJ nodded. "Of course, go ahead." The camera turned and showed Potya, curled up on one of JJ's hoodies, next to an opened box, revealing more Canadian cat-treats. "Are you trying to steal my cat?"

JJ burst into laughter and after a few seconds of dead silence, Yuri joined him. "I love you both." JJ said fondly and grinned into the camera. Yuri rolled his eyes but smiled as well. "We love you too, sap."

* * *

_Thank you for reading ^-^_


End file.
